lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Videogame
LEGO Percy Jackson '''is a video game to be released on April 23, 2029.It is based on the books by Rick Riordan and the movies by Chris Columbus. Gameplay The Big House in Camp Half-Blood is the hub. You can view previous levels in the attic. You control two characters or one while the other is controlled by a friend. You can customize your character in the meeting room. There is also a chariot racing minigame. Levels '''The Lightning Thief Level 1: The Fury Playable Characters: Perseus Jackson (Casual), Grover Underwood (Casual), Chiron (Mr. Brunner) Enemies: None Boss: Mrs. Dodds (with 1 heart) Level 2: The Minotaur Playable Characters: Percy, Grover (Camp), Sally Jackson Enemies: None Boss: Minotaur (with 3 hearts) Level 3: Capture The Flag Playable Characters: Percy (Battle), Annabeth Chase (Battle), Luke Castellan (Battle) Enemies: Red Team Boss: Clarisse La Rue (with 3 hearts), Hellhound (with 1 heart) Level 4: Auntie Em's Garden Gnome Emporium Playable Characters: Percy (Casual), Grover (Casual), Annabeth (Casual) Enemies: None Boss: Medusa (with 3 hearts) Level 5: The Arch Gets Blowtorched Playable Characters: Percy (Casual), Grover (Casual), Annabeth (Casual) Enemies: Arch Security Boss: Chimera (with 4 hearts) Level 6: The Lotus Flower Blooms Playable Characters: Percy (Casual), Grover (Casual), Annabeth (Casual) Enemies: Lotus Security Boss: None Level 7: DOA Playable Characters: Percy (Casual), Grover (Casual), Annabeth (Casual) Enemies: Dead Soldiers Boss: Cerberus (with 4 hearts), Ares (with 5 hearts) BONUS LEVEL: The Lightning Thief Part 1 Playable Characters: Percy (Movie), Grover (Movie), Chiron (Movie), Sally (Movie) Enemies: None Boss: Mrs. Dodds (with 1 heart), The Minotaur (with 3 hearts) The Sea of Monsters Level 1: Dodgeball With Monsters Playable Characters: Percy (Casual), Tyson (Casual) Enemies: Giants Boss: Joe Bob (with 2 hearts) Level 2: Return To Camp Half-Blood Playable Characters: Percy (Casual), Tyson (Casual), Annabeth (Casual) Enemies: None Boss: Colchis Bull (with 3 hearts) Level 3: Welcome Aboard The Princess Andromeda Playable Characters: Percy (Camp), Tyson (Camp), Annabeth (Camp) Enemies: Dracanae, Hellhounds, Giants Boss: Agrius (with 3 hearts) Oreius (with 2 hearts) Level 4: The Sea of Monsters Playable Characters: Percy (Camp), Tyson (Camp), Annabeth (Camp), Clarisse (Camp) Enemies: None Boss: Charybdis (with 4 hearts), Scylla (with 3 hearts) Level 5: Smooth Sailing (NOT!) Playable Characters: Percy (Camp), Annabeth (Camp) Enemies: Pirates, Sea Monsters Boss: Circe (with 3 hearts), The Sirens ( with 2 hearts) Level 6: Polyphemus' Isle Playable Characters: Percy (Camp), Grover (Camp), Annabeth (Camp), Clarisse (Camp), Tyson (Camp) Enemies: None Boss: Polyphemus (with 4 hearts) Level 7: The Andromeda ''Again Playable Characters: Percy (Camp), Grover, (Camp), Tyson (Camp) Annabeth (Camp) Enemies: Dracanae, Hellhounds, Giants Boss: Luke (with 5 hearts BONUS LEVEL: The Lightning Thief Part 2 Playable Characters: Percy (Movie), Luke (Movie), Grover (Movie) Enemies: Red Team Boss: Annabeth (with 3 hearts), Hades (with 4 hearts) '''The Titan's Curse' Level 1: Westover Hall Playable Characters: Percy (Casual), Grover (Casual), Annabeth (Casual), Thalia Grace (Casual) Enemies: None Boss: Dr. Thorn (with 3 hearts) Level 2: Save Bessie Playable Characters: Percy (Camp), Blackjack Enemies: Sea Monsters Boss: None Level 3: The Quest Begins Playable Characters: Percy (Camp), Grover (Casual), Thalia (Casual), Bianca di Angelo (Hunter), Zoe Nightshade (Hunter) Enemies: Spartoi Boss: Nemean Lion (with 3 hearts) Level 4: The Gift Of Pan Playable Characters: Percy (Camp), Grover (Casual) Thalia (Casual), Bianca (Hunter), Zoe (Hunter) Enemies: Spartoi Boss: Eurymanthian Boar (with 3 hearts) Level 5: The Land Without Rain Playable Characters: Percy (Camp), Grover (Casual), Thalia (Casual), Bianca (Hunter), Zoe (Hunter) Enemies: Automatons Boss: Talos (with 4 hearts) Level 6: The Bane Of Olympus Playable Characters: Percy (Camp), Rachel Elizabeth Dare (Casual), Grover (Casual), Thalia (Casual), Zoe (Hunter) Enemies: Spartoi Boss: Nereus (with 1 heart) Level 7: The Titan's Curse Playable Characters: Percy (Camp), Thalia (Casual), Zoe (Hunter) Artemis (Casual) Enemies: Dracanae, Hellhounds, Giants Boss: Ladon (with 4 hearts), Luke (with 4 hearts), Atlas (with 5 hearts) The Battle of the Labyrinth Level 1: Welcome To Goode Playable Characters: Percy (Casual), Rachel (Casual) Enemies: Empousai Boss: Kelli (with 1 heart) Level 2: The Labyrinth Playable Characters: Percy (Camp), Annabeth (Camp), Tyson (Camp), Grover (Camp) Enemies: None Boss: Kampe (with 4 hearts) Level 3: Triple G Ranch Playable Characters: Percy (Camp), Grover (Camp), Tyson (Camp), Annabeth (Camp), Nico di Angelo (Outcast) Enemies: Flesh-Eating Horses Boss: Geryon (with 3 hearts) Level 4: The Eruption of Mt. Saint Helens Playable Characters: Percy (Camp), Annabeth (Camp) Enemies: Telkhines Boss: None Level 5: The Arena Master Playable Characters: Percy (Casual), Annabeth (Casual), Rachel (Casual), Mrs. O"Leary Enemies: Dracanae, Telkhines, Hellhounds, Giants Boss: Antaeus (with 4 hearts) Level 6: The Rise Of Kronos Playable Characters: Percy (Casual), Annabeth (Casual), Rachel (Casual), Mrs. O'Leary, Nico (Outcast), Quintus Enemies: Dracanae, Telkhines, Hellhounds, Giants Boss: Minos (with 1 heart) Level 7: The Battle Of The Labyrinth Playable Characters: Percy (Battle), Annabeth (Battle) Grover (Battle), Tyson (Battle), Nico (Battle), Mrs. O'Leary, Quintus, Briaries (Human-Sized) Enemies: Dracanae, Telkhines, Hellhounds, Giants Boss: Kampe (with 5 hearts) The Last Olympian Level 1: The Fall of The Andromeda Playable Characters: Percy (Battle), Charles Beckendorf (Battle) Enemies: Dracanae, Telkhines, Hellhounds, Giants Boss: Giant Crab (with 1 heart)Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games